Darkness
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Here's another power rangers story, but this one has a certain twist. This one kinda follows the story of a boy with the power of shadows. He can create nightmares for others but usually he is the one who has to endure them. He is sent to Earth with a few others from his foreign planet and while there they find the Samurai Rangers who they befriend. Jemily or Emily/OC, your choice.


**Here's another power rangers story, but this one has a certain twist. This one kinda follows the story of a boy with the power of shadows. He can create nightmares for others but usually he is the one who has to endure them. He is sent to Earth with a few others from his foreign planet and while there they find the Samurai Rangers who they befriend. Right now I'm not excatly certain if this will be a Jemily story or a Emily/OC love story. You all can vote after reading the first few chapters. I'm excited and I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Power Rangers but I do own my new character.**

Darkness

In a place much like Earth, every living creature has powers. The plants have the power of life in which they can move their branches as if they were limbs and talk as though they were human. Different kinds of animals are given different powers. Such as the cat. Cats have the powers to take away humans' breath, leaving them unconscious. The only way to stay alive in Mudanna is by using the powers given to fight the monsters that use their powers for evil. Evil lurks around every single corner waiting to attack the town of Paralike where the good live.

Special powers are gifted to only a few of the good. They have to find each other and work together to fight those who want to take over. For now the only thing that can help bring them together is destiny.

The raven hair stuck to his wet forehead as he took one last look at his small home. The thunder roared loudly before lightning lit the sky. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to find somewhere to sleep before dark. He cautiously walked into the darkening forest. A small dog followed him quietly. The boy watched each and every plant even the smallest in concern that one would attack him at any minute.

He thought about the trouble he would be in if Ms. Sharp found out he ran away…..again. She'd find out soon enough but it would already be too late. He'd already be too far from the little town for her to catch him in time. He had left her a note telling her this was none of her fault and something he just had to do. It was the inevitable truth, that no matter how much attention he got he'd never be a happy kid at Paralike. Too many bad experiences were there. He couldn't take living in such a place for any longer.

The boy felt a little safer with his dog walking next to him. Although the little thing was only a puppy. Truthfully, the two were best friends. The raven haired teen knew exactly were he could slept tonight. He'd just have to walk faster so those pesky little weeds didn't trip him or take a hold of him. He picked up the puppy and began to run to the one spot he knew was safe. Suddenly he was jerked back. He fell face first to the ground, his dog rolling away from his grasp. He looked behind him to see large roots wrapping around his legs. Wide eyed he quickly pushed his hands into his pockets and began to dig for his knife. The roots reached forward and wrapped around his arms dragging him towards a large tree.

The small dog began to bark loudly sending shockwaves towards the killer tree. It did not do a thing but make the tree angrier. The dog ran off only to return seconds later. The evil tree slammed the boy to the ground just as it began to choke. Stronger and larger roots wrapped around it, slowly killing the monster. Once the plant was dead the roots released and grabbed the cut up boy softly pulling him to a beautiful oak tree. "Oh Shay." The tree cried sitting the boy on the ground gently.

"I'm fine, Vinna." He whispered standing in front of the female tree.

"Get up here, then." Vinna directed Shay. He grabbed the dog and started to climb the tree. Once in a comfortable place he laid down and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Shay." The tree smiled.

" G'night." He replied closing his eyes. The dog curled in a ball on Shay's lap.

The next morning Shay woke up to the sound of chirping birds. He opened his eyes to see a blue jay sitting on his chest staring at him. It dropped a paper from it's mouth and flew away. The green eyed boy opened the folded paper and read it quietly. All Power Wielders Meet In the Middle Part of the Forest Now. Follow the Bird. He looked up to see the blue bird watching him patiently. He'd been waiting for this meeting for over a month. Finally he can meet who he was destined to fight side by side with. He yawned lightly before looking around for his dog. "Astrid?" He asked looking for his best friend. The animal began to jump up and down from the ground. He had already grown a little.

Shay smiled before jumping down from the tree landing on his feet. "Thank you, Vinna. For everything." He smiled softly up to the tree.

"You're very welcome. Now you go to that meeting and show them what you got. I want to hear that my favorite boy is out there making a difference. Okay?" She asked with a smirk.

"Okay." He promised.

"And you better come back to visit me when you finish off the bad guys."

"I will." He whispered hugging the tree as her branches hugged him. Both released each other.

"Now go." Vinna ordered pushing Shay away. Tears clouded her vision as she smiled for him. He gave her a wave before letting the small bird lead him to his future, with Astrid by his side.

**What do you think? Sound too weird? Does Shay sound like someone who'd be a could match for Emily? Does the name Shay match him or should I change it? Review please and thanks for reading!**


End file.
